


Slave to the Rhythm

by Meltha



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, buddy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which Faith and Tara go dancing. The results are... well... oddly nostalgic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Mutant Enemy (Joss Whedon), a wonderfully creative company whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.
> 
> Dedication: In response to sleepysaj's request of a platonic Tara&Faith fic

“Geez, where’d you learn to dance?” Faith asked, shaking her head in disbelief at Tara’s almost non-existent movements at the club. “A convent?”

“Uh… n-n-no,” Tara replied, looking downtrodden. “I just… I don’t like it much.”

Faith grinned and half-rolled her eyes. “That’s because you’re scared of letting yourself go. Don’t think about it; just hear the music and do what it tells you. Quit being so damn shy, girl!”

“Well, okay. I guess I can try,” she said, frowning with concentration and setting her jaw determinedly. She let the beat of the music flow through her, blocking out the last several months, the strangeness of coming back from the dead, the awkwardness of trying to fit into the radically new group dynamic, and instead she paid attention to nothing but the music, feeling it fill her from head to toe as her body took on a life of its own.

And she immediately danced directly into a support pillar.

Faith, laughing but not unkindly, gave her a hand up from the floor as a few patrons applauded Tara’s accident.

“Or maybe you better just stick to singing,” Faith said with a wink.

Tara, rubbing her backside, smiled back sheepishly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone noticed that Tara actually does dance right into a post in OMWF. This is a little nod to that.


End file.
